La quête du Saint Potty
by Myou.k
Summary: Une septième et dernière année à Poudlard, Harry croyait bel et bien qu'il serait enfin tranquile, il se trompait.


Chapitre premier 

C'est en regardant par la fenêtre, alors qu'Harry prenait le train pour sa septième année à Poudlard, qu'il se rendit compte que cette année allait bel et bien être la plus tranquille de toutes ses années. Oui, les vacances s'étaient écoulées et Harry avait fini par tuer le seul et unique Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier avait alors occupé toute les pensés du Survivant pendant de nombreux mois. Harry se sentit soulagé de se dire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir penser aux choses qu'un adolescent de 17 ans normalement constitué pensait.

Car le célèbre Harry Potter était celui qui avait sauvé le monde du seigneur des ténèbres, de celui dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom même s'il restait bien trop modeste au goût son meilleur ami Ron Weasley.

En effet le célèbre Gryffondor avait deux meilleurs amis ; l'un était un garçon et l'autre une fille. Ron Weasley, le garçon, assez grand, musclé, les cheveux roux, plutôt longs mais beaucoup moins que ceux d'Harry et les yeux d'un vert foncé profond. Même si Ron avait l'air bête il était d'une gentillesse inégalée pour Harry. Hermione Granger, la fille donc, n'était pas grande mais pas petite non plus, les cheveux bruns assez longs qui ondulaient légèrement et les yeux d'un noisette très intense. Hermione était plutôt l'intellectuelle du groupe même s'il était vrai qu'entre Ron et Harry le niveau n'était pas très élevé, Hemione restait de loin la plus intelligente de Poudlard.

Alors qu'Harry était dans ses pensées, Hermione le fit subitement revenir à la réalité :

« Harry qu'en penses-tu ? » dit Hermione d'un ton énervé.

Ron et Hermione étaient encore en train de se disputer sur un sujet qui devait sûrement n'avoir aucune importance. Ils allaient commencer leur dernière année et c'était bien leur dernière chance de se mettre ensembles.

« Tu es bien d'accord avec moi Harry n'est ce pas ? » Grogna Ron

« Oui, Oui Ron sûrement si tu le dis... » Siffla Harry d'un ton las

Hermione voyait bien qu'Harry était ailleurs alors elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser LA question :

« Que se passe t-il Harry ? » Interrogea Hermione pleine d'inquiétude.

« Oh, rien de très grave » Répondit le Survivant avec un sourire peu convainquant.

« Harry je te connais assez bien aujourd'hui pour pouvoir dire que ça ne va pas ! » Rétorqua la jeune Gryffondor.

« Et bien en fait c'est la rentrée, elle me fait peur » dit Harry, rougissant.

« Voyons Harry soit plus explicite… » Grogna Hermione perdant toute sa patience.

« Harry, tu as bien tué Lord Voldemort ce n'est pas rien tout de même non ? » coupa Ron.

« C'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! Et si tout le monde ne me voyait plus que comme celui qui a sauvé le monde hein ?! Je ne veux pas de ça, vous devriez sûrement le savoir vous qui me connaissez mieux que personne ! Je n'aime pas que tous les regards soient sur moi... » Répondit Harry tout en se rabaissant dans son fauteuil au fur et à mesure que ses mots sortaient.

« Oh mais Harry tu sais que ça n'arrivera peut être pas et même si cela arrivait nous on serra toujours là et tu reste pour nous l'Harry Potter de première année tu sais » fit sa jeune amie souriant de toute ses dents à Harry

« Et puis y'a toujours l'autre fouine là ! Pour lui tu resteras toujours POTTER !» dit Ron tout en prenant la voix de Malfoy.

Ceci fit tout de suite rire la jeune Hermione qui se mit à rougir brusquement lorsque que le regard du jeune roux se posa sur elle. Ce qui rassura d'avantage Harry qui se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. En regardant, dehors, le paysage qui défilait sous les yeux d'Harry et qui peu à peu devenait alors très familier. Les deux jeunes tourtereaux se remirent à se chamailler pour des broutilles et tout reprit son court normal, ce qui rassura encore plus le survivant dont un sourire venait de s'inscrire sur le coin de ses lèvres laissant apercevoir quelques unes de ses dents.

Les voilà tous les trois repartis pour une septième et dernière année à Poudlard avec ou sans amis ou bien encore avec ou sans ennemis.

Oui cette année serait bel et bien la plus tranquille de toutes ses années passées à Poudlard, Harry le croyait. Tout en pensant cela, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds plutôt longs dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche sur la quelle les trois premiers boutons étaient détachés, qui laissait entrevoir un bout de torse musclé et habillé d'un pantalon noir, passait devant la cabine des trois amis. L'inconnue s'arrêta et se retourna face à la cabine ouverte.

« Alors Potty, j'espère que ta victoire ne t'as pas donné la grosse tête bien qu'..... »

« Ta gueule la fouine ! » coupa sauvagement Ron

« Va t'en Malfoy, tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici » dit Hermione ayant levée les yeux de son bouquin

« Oula, on se calme les petits toutous ! Le saint Potty se croit trop bon pour pouvoir m'adresser la parole ? » Cracha Malfoy avec un regard amusé

Malfoy repartait lorsqu'il se retourna :

« Allez on se voit à Poudlard le balafré »

Malfoy se rendit alors compte que ce satané Potter était devenue bien plus séduisant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ses cheveux bruns, toujours désordonnés, retombaient sur son front qui caché à présent entièrement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il avait grandi, c'était aminci mais aussi musclé. Ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi intenses et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Malfoy pour y plonger les siens dedans.

Les deux amis n'avaient pas eut le temps de répondre que Malfoy était déjà reparti avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Ron prit un petit choco-grenouille tout en ronchonnant alors qu'Hermoine reprit tranquillement sa lecture. Harry eut un léger sourire rassurant, oui, Ron avait bien raison Malfoy n'avait pas changé et cela le réjouissait d'autant plus que ce dernier n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à se remettre de la guerre tout comme Harry.

Le train s'était brusquement arrêté alors qu'Harry s'était endormie, ce qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le réveiller en sursaut, Hermione était déjà prête, elle n'attendait plus que Ron et Harry, Alala, elle non plus n'avait pas changé. Harry prit alors les affaires qu'il avait soigneusement mises dans le porte-bagages tandis que celle de Ron traînée par ci par là dans la cabine.

Nous voilà maintenant hors du train, nous retrouvant perdu au beau milieu de tous ces sorciers et sorcières. A la plus grande surprise d'Harry seulement quelque uns l'avaient montré du doigt ou bien allaient le voir pour lui poser quelques questions mais celui-ci avancé de plus belle. Lorsqu'un choc le fit tomber en avant, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tiens, tiens revoilà le balafré, la sang de bourbe et cet imbécile de Weasley !» Le rire satanique qui accompagnait cette phrase se fit entendre de bien loin

Alors qu'Harry se relevait alors qu'un sourire narquois s'affichait subitement sur son visage. Malfoy se demandait se qu'il avait encore préparé.

« Tiens, tiens Malfoy qui vois-je arriver derrière toi ? » Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandissait encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri hystérique se fit entendre

« DRAAAAAAKICHEEEEERRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!! »

Draco ne pus s'empêcher de souffler avant de se retourner. Et oui, Pansy Parkinson une amie de Malfoy se dirigeait, en courant, droit sur lui. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle prit Draco par le bras et l'emmena loin, le Serpentard eut juste le temps d'envoyer un regard noir au Survivant qui ne manqua pas de l'intercepter.

Harry était fièr, sa septième année commençait bien même plutôt bien et le fait que Malfoy est repris bien vite ses habitudes ne déplaisait bizarrement pas au Gryffondor. C'est vrai Draco avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui retombaient sur le visage ce qui lui allait bien mieux que quand ils étaient en arrière. Il avait aussi grandit. Son corps donnait l'impression d'avoir était sculpté par les dieux. Sa peau d'un blanc très pale allait tellement bien avec ses yeux gris, oui, ses yeux gris couleur d'acier étaient tellement envoûtants. Harry n'en revenait pas, il trouvait le Serpentard attirant, non, non il ne devait pas se permettre de penser cela.

Harry secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits perdus et c'est alors qu'Hermione l'entraînât vers le château et leur septième année allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Oui, cette nouvelle année à Poudlard allait être bien plus tranquille que toutes ses autres années passées, Harry le sentais, cette année il n'allait pas s'en faire, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.


End file.
